Fever Night
by System OFF
Summary: PIT X MAGNUS YAOI BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ. Pit gets a nightmare and just happened to be sleeping over at Magnus's house? Whas gon happen read to find out gimme review jus one ill write all of it in a week please
1. Fevers are Hot

_italics = thought_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS GAME_

Haha yeah got bored liked this too talked about the sacred buns Imma write a stupid story enjoy amigo

* * *

Pit woke up in the middle of the night and started to freak out. Attempting to recover from his nightmare, he looks around the room; only to realize it does not look familiar. He jumps out of the bed, quietly opens the door while telling himself to not make a sound, the fact others might be sleeping. He makes his way down the hallway and sees a crimson red door slightly open, but not completely. A line of shimmering comes from the crack of the door as if someone was either using a lamp or a flashlight. Pit makes his way to the door and peeps through the crack; only to find his human friend, Magnus, sitting on his bed reading a novel. _'Duh! I totally forgot we came to visit,'_  
Pit thought to himself as he remembered dinner that Magnus had made for him and Lady Palutena. He also started to remember that the goddess had gave him permission to stay at the swordsman's home. Pit decided that he was safe as he poked his head through the door. Magnus had not noticed the boy, as his focus was on his novel. Pit opened the door a slight more bit, just to show the rest of his body.

"Magnus?"

Magnus lifted his head, only to see Pit standing as his door with nothing but a long shirt on. Possibly shorts too, but if he was, it wasn't noticable. "Pit, do you realize it about 12 in the morning? What are you doing up? You're  
supposed to be asleep," Magnus scolded as Pit invited himself infront of the room. "I had a nightmare..." Pit looked shooken, as if it were real. The raven sighed and patted the side of the bed next to him. "Tell Magnus what happened..."

"Well," Pit started. "I was on another mission and I had to defeat Hades. And you were there, too!"

"Get to the point."

"Right. So, um, I was down to my last breaths and you were protecting me, even though you had scratches and blood all over your body! And I tried getting up, but I couldn't... A-and then..." Pit started tearing up. "And then.. when I was about to receive the final blow... You jumped in front of me..." Pit had tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. Magnus wrapped his arms around the angel, attempting to assure him everything is okay. Pit hugged back, throwing his arms around Magnus' neck and shoulders. "P-please promise m-me... t-that you won't d-d...die," Pit didn't want Magnus to die. Ever. He had no idea what he would do with himself if Magnus was no longer around. He enjoyed Magnus. Especially right now. Magnus was hugging him tightly with smooth, strong, and tanned arms. Pit stopped crying and tried to enjoy the moment he was having at this minute. Magnus rubbed Pit's back, reassuring him that everything was okay. Pit sniffled and lay his head gently onto Magnus's chest. He started to feel warm all around his body.

"I'm sorry angel-face, but I have to at some point. I'm not immortal. Other than that; I'd die for you. I'd sacrifice myself if it only meant you wouldn't be harmed.." Magnus confessed.

Pit never really understood mortality. Just exactly where did everybody go after that? Yet again, Pit forgot he was one of those... people.

_'You're an angel, Pit! Get it together!'_ he told himself. Sometimes he didn't quite understand himself, along with all the non-sense that comes with the teenage package.

This is going nowhere.

Pit looked back up to Magnus, who was staring straight into his eyes.

Blushing madly in the process, Pit lay down and cuddled his head into Magnus's lap; The man petting Pit's head in the process.  
Pit had thoughts going through his head like a bullet.  
_'Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so hot? What's going on? Oh god, I feel so hot.'_  
Pit's cheeks were burning. Magnus took notice to this and put his hand on Pit's forehead.

"You okay Pit? You don't look so good."

Pit felt like he was going crazy. His entire body was sending a message to him that something felt wrong. No, not bad wrong...but weird wrong. Something felt extremely wrong. He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable in Magnus's lap. Touching some places by accident didn't cause anything, but some low grunts and growls from the swordsman. The blazing feeling continued to wave over him, and it felt horrible. Magnus finally decided to stand up and turn on the fan.

"I'll be right back, Angel-face. Don't die or anything, alright?"

Pit nodded and sat up when Magnus left. He put the back of his hand to his forehead. It felt really really hot. He wondered if it was fever that caused him to have nightmares. He wondered what caused the fever.  
Where was Magnus anyway?  
While his thoughts ran freely through his mind, Magnus was digging through his medicine cabinet, attemping to find a thermometer. After finding it, he put it under the  
sink and washed it off, then dried it. He then got a plastic cup and filled it with water, walked down the hall, and opened his door only to find Pit asleep. Magnus put the back of his hand on top of Pit's forehead once more, and it seemed he has cooled off.

"Wait, shit. Where am I gonna sleep?" he asked himself. The option of the couch and the guest room was out. Those were the only places he refused to sleep. In fact, he haven't slept anywhere else in his house except for his room. He just decided to bump in with Pit. It was quite a large bed, the sheets a romantic shade of red and black rose petals. He set the cup of water on the nightstand and slipped into the bed careful to not wake the sleeping angel. He scooted near to Pit, and held him from  
behind. He never really liked the term spooning, just because it sounded dirty. With that, he fell asleep in an instant. He had no intenion of waking up any time sooner, and he liked that.

_End of Chapter One._

* * *

Next update idk please just give me **one** stupid review and Ill write the rest


	2. Mornings are stupid

Sorry no smut in this chapter maybe next chapter or fourth I dunno.

ENJOY PLEASE I had fun writing this one took five days

* * *

Pit was the first to wake up. He tried getting up, but something was blocking his way?

'Oh my goddess he's hugging me.'

Pit squirmed around, trying to get out of the grip of the strong duelist. Magnus tighted his grip and groaned. Pit stayed where he was for a few moments, before moving again. Pit was hungry, and Magnus wasn't budging. Magnus squeezed at Pit's chest, whileist earning a squeak from him. Muscled legs tangled with smooth ones, and Pit felt like he was suffocating because of how tight Magnus was holding him. Pit graveled at the swordman's forearms, as if begging him to let go. Magnus loosened up a bit. Pit could feel Magnus's breath on the back of his neck, and it sent chills up his spine.

Pit continued to struggle to free himself, whilist Magnus quietly chuckled to himself, but then turned into a giggling frenzy. Pit pouted "Damn it, Magnus! Let me go!". Magnus released Pit and got up himself. Pit then swayed out the bed and immediantly fell. Magnus hurridley jumped across the bed and helped Pit up. His strong, stone-felt chest was exposed, causing Pit to blush at the sight of it. Magnus was fully awake now, shocked about what had just happened, even thought Pit just kinda fell. He took Pit's shoulders into his palms.

"You okay, angel-face?"

"Yeah. I'm fine... I just kinda fell." Pit looked downwards.

"What's wrong? Your legs not workin' yet?"

"I guess... Maybe." He began fiddling his fingers.

"I'll go make breakfast. Whenever you're ready come and get it. (que selena gomez)

"Ok..."

Magnus walked to the kitchen and began making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Typical breakfast, but it was easy. It had always been his favorite for some reason, and he couldn't tell why. He was still making pancakes, and decided to make four, but to his disappointment, he was still on the first one.

Back in the room Pit was hunched over with his elbows on his knees; thinking about what happened a moment ago. 'Do I like Magnus? Why did I feel so warm when he was next to me? No... I don't like him. Not at all. He's a good person and all, I think. He helps me alot, he held me last night, almost had a heart attack this morning because I almost hurt myself, and now he's making breakfast for us. That's why I don't like him. Yeah. It's way worse.'

'I love him.'

Pit accepted his fate, but decided to not let it bother him right now. He got up and started to get dressed. When he took off his giant t-shirt, that's the exact moment Magnus decided to walk in without walking. "Hey angel-face time to ea-" he completely stop his train of thought. It took him a minute to realize what the situation was. Magnus's attenion was focused on Pit's lightly colored chest and his blush pink nipples. Pit stared back at Magnus, almost looking kind of stunned. His entire face was red, and his eyes were shut tightly. Magnus took notice in Pit's features, and he was quite a girlish figure, such for a teen boy. His face is circular, very adorable, and his eyelashes just made it more alluring. "Q-quit looking at me!" Pit squeaked. Magnus quickly snapped out of the trance and continued, "Hurry and get dressed. It's time to eat." Pit nodded and Magnus left the room again. He went to go set up the table and put the bottle of syrup in the middle of the light birch wood table. There was little space on the table, four sides and four chairs.

Pit walked down the hallway, past the living room, and into the dining room. He sat in the chair across from Magnus. They both reached for the syrup and their fingers met. Pit quickly retreated, thinking it may have been dangerous to keep his hand there any longer. Magnus gave him a quite confused look, but Pit looked down at his lap and patiently waited for Magnus to finish. He put the bottle in front of Pit and he took it. Slowly, the sweet, sticky substance pured from the tip as it was tilted downwards. Pit then set the bottle down and closed the cap. They began eating. It was really awkward, considering neither was talking. Pit couldn't take the silence much longer.

"So... how'd ya sleep?" Pit started.

"I should be the one asking you that. You felt like you had a fever until you fell asleep." Magnus replied. Pit suddenly remembered what happened last night and yet again, he blushed a light shade of crimson. It was most likely to be noticable; his delicate skin was a really light pastel peach color. They didn't do anything wrong... Right?

* * *

They finished breakfast and Pit went to go wash off the plates. Did he forget something...?

"OH MY GODDESS I FORGOT!" Pit shrieked and then scattered into the guest room and dug through his bag. He then picked up his mobile device that happened to be white, just like his wings. He tried turning on his phone, but a signal on the screen popped up just to tell him the phone needed to be charged. Pit groaned and put the phone back in it's respectful spot.

Magnus came in a few moments after Pit's panicking "Everything alright, angel-face?". Pit dug his hands into his own hair and brushed some loose strands to the side. "Do you mind if I could borrow your phone?" Magnus stood for a moment, and grabbed his cell out of his pocket and handed it to Pit. Their fingers brushed as Pit took the phone from Magnus. He dialed the Goddess' number and put it to his ear. Magnus sat down on the guest bed next to Pit and sipped his coffee. The other side picked up and questionly said a hello.

"Lady Palutena! Sorry I forgot to call you earlier. Do I have any duties today?"

She stirred for a moment. There really wasn't much left to do. She had just gone grocery shopping and cleaned the palace, and she really wanted it to stay clean for at least a day. Pit and his messy manner of tracking mud in the house like a puppy was always introduced after a mission was completed.

"Pit, can I talk to Magnus for a minute?"

"Yes m'am!" Pit handed the phone to Magnus who had been listening the entire time. He signaled for Pit to stay inside as he stepped onto his porch and closed the door behind him. Palutena started with "Hello? Is anyone there?".

"Yes, Magnus speaking."

"Great! Ummm... Hey. Do you mind watching Pit again? I kinda have a date coming up in a couple of hours and she's staying over. We're planning to go see Black Swan and stay at her place tonight."

"I didn't need a reason. But whatever. Valid enough for me. I'll watch over him again. Not like I had anything planned." Magnus said with a hint of sarcasm. When  
really, he didn't actually have anything to do tonight. So why not?

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time!"

"No need to owe me anything. Pit is enough."

Silence fell over both lines. '_SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT_' was the only thing running through Magnus's head. He could feel Palutena smirking throughout the phone.  
He just felt it.

"You like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!" Magnus yelled. He swore, every god had a giant ego, and it was horrible. And stupid. Very stupid.

"Right," Palutena exaggerated. "You don't like him. You **LOVE** him."

"Palutena I swear I will turn this train wreck straight around if you don't quit it. So what if I like him? I mean, you're dating Medusa."

"Well at least she's in my league" Palutena was more like the Goddess of 'Take THAT!' instead of the goddess of light.

Magnus gave up. She was too good, even for him.

"When are you pickin' up Pit."

"Next month."

"WHAT?"

"Geez! You're too easy that it's not even that funny anymore. How does next Friday sound? I'll give you $200."

"Ugh, fine. Keep your money though. I don't need it."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

A door was slammed on Palutena's side.

"Whups! Gotta go! Thank you, buh-bye!~"

"Later."

Before she hung up, Magnus heard a faint 'Who was that?' over the phone. He guessed it was Medusa. What exactily DID Palutena see in her? She was quite mean, but the lady has alot of passion for what she does. Oh, and she can pack a punch. Why was he still standing outside?

Magnus walked inside and Pit was curled up in the corner of the couch. He was covered by a light-weight black blanket that matched with the sofa. Magnus allowed Pit to take his rest. What were they going to do today? Maybe teach him how to read... Magnus sat himself next to Pit, put an arm around him, and turned on the T.V. He fell asleep moments after.

**End of chapter.**

* * *

Thank you for your tolerance in this chapter. I will be posting more and it **WILL** have smut so that's why I rated it M sorry luvs 3

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Things happen

OMG GUYSSSSSSS I FINISSHHHHEEEDDDDDDD AFTER MAYBE TWO WEEKS OF PROCRASTINATION IM GODDAMN SOORRRRY

school is a bummer. projects. homework. work. school. ew.

ANYWAY I have an entire week off to bullshit around! So I'll try to finish chapter 4 maybe. J (my boyfriend/bestfriend who is a girl) is having her bday on the 27th. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HUNNY BUNS.

enjoy

* * *

Two hours after their nap together, Pit was yet again the first one to wake up. Magnus's arm was slung over his shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable, just kind of too

warm. Pit tugged off the blanket and curled up onto Magnus's chest as he stared blankley at the televison. He took Magnus's arm and put it over his own shoulder.  
Magnus peered through one eye and continuously looked at Pit. Pit's eyes fluttered, he was still kind of tired. He nuzzled Magnus, trying to get his head in a good  
position. Magnus turned a very light shade of pink. Pit looked up at Magnus.

"Oh, you're awake..." Pit blushed intensely.

"For awhile, actually."

Pit took Magnus's arm off of himself, and sat up. Magnus then exclaimed "Heads up, angel-face!". For no reason, Magnus was in a playful mood. Just because of the nap  
he felt energetic, and he pinned Pit to the couch by his wrists. Pit squirmed around underneath the control of Magnus, and then managed to roll off the couch, and then  
ontop of Magnus. Magnus landed with an 'Oof' whilist Pit was silently giggling to the point where his face turned red. He eventually calmed down to realize his  
position. He was sitting on top of Magnus's chest, and Magnus's hands were unintentionally on Pit's waist.

Pit's vision was blurring.

Everything felt so lightweight.

He closed his eyes, leaned down, and kissed Magnus.

In the midst of this, Magnus was about to go crazy. An angel just kissed him? Not to mention it was Pit?

Pit pulled away. Pit recieved his first kiss, and Magnus, well, let's just say his dreams just came true.

Realizing what he just did, he got up and ran to the guest room and locked the door behind him. Magnus got up and ran after him. Reaching for the door knob, only to  
find it locked, he spoke through the door "Pit, unlock the door. I'm not mad at you." Pit was in the corner behind the bed, crying his eyes out. He got up and unlocked  
the door, and went back to his spot. Magnus slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Pit, what're you doing on the floor? cm'on" He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "I wanna talk to ya."

Pit obediantly sat next to Magnus.

"What is there to talk about? I kissed you! How do I know that you don't, perhaps, hate me?"

"Because, You should already know that I love ya too much to hate ya."

"Wha-" Pit was cut off by Magnus's lips pressing against his. Magnus bit Pit's lower lip, and he yelped, allowing Magnus to enter his mouth. They broke away for air,  
and Pit was whimpering. 'Oh my god, that is adorable' Magnus thought. He brought Pit up to his lap.

Pit had sudden realization hit him.

"Oh my goddess! You just- you- Oh..."

Magnus could'nt help but laugh. Pit was the most clueless angel he has ever met. Well, the only angel actually, besides Pitto...  
Pit cocked his head to the side, still not getting to where Magnus was laughing at. Magnus patted the top of Pit's head, and ruffled his hair.  
Pit blushed, trying to fix his hair back into the position it was before. He climbed into Magnus's lap and they just sat there for a minute, then got up, took his bag,  
and ran into the hallway.

Magnus wondered where he went off to, so he followed behind. Before he even got the the guest room door, he heard his door closing, and the lock click. Whatever Pit  
was doing, he trusted him. Magnus knocked on the door, only to be accompained by "Go wait out in the living room" signal from Pit. He did as ordered, and waited in the  
living room.

~END OF CHAPTER 3 I THINK~

* * *

ooo cliffhanger what happens nextw ill they do the didley doo or is there gunna b five chapters cus i suck boules


End file.
